Chicago Elite
by canada14
Summary: A sort of boarding school Linstead AU, featuring characters from all three Chicago shows.


**Little Linstead AU I kept thinking about and finally decided to actually write. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy :)**

The school year was about to start. It was a hectic time, families dropping their kids off at the boarding school, some for the first time, others for the last. Some kids were crying as they begged their parents not to go. Others simply gave their folks a handshake before grabbing their bags and heading up to their rooms.

The boarding school was extremely exclusive, meaning only the best of the best could get in. Named Chicago Elite Boarding School for a reason, meaning if one didn't have the brains or the athletics, they had to have some very good connections. And sometimes, that wasn't even enough.

The school was elite for other reasons as well. Most of the children who attend the school are the children of parents who don't have that much time on their hands. Which means that in order for the children to stay out of trouble the school plans out their breaks. The older the child gets, the nicer the vacation becomes.

Each graduating class only has around twenty-five to thirty people in it, meaning that the students get to know each other very well. While most get along, there is usually one child that does not fit in.

And in this graduating class, that would be Jay Halstead. The twin brother to basketball star Will Halstead, went into summer shorter than all of the other boys and not as muscular. While Will did his best to protect his brother, he also wanted to maintain his status so he occasionally let the other boys pick on him.

But that was all going to change their senior year of high school.

XXXXX

A large bus pulled up in front of the school. Piling off were this year's senior class , having just gotten back from a summer abroad in Europe. The only senior not on the bus was Jay Halstead, not that anyone seemed to notice him being gone.

Two weeks before school ended, the Halstead's mother passed away, leaving Jay grieving and Will partying. Their father being their father, threw himself into his work while Will decided to go off on the summer abroad. That was the last time the two of them had spoken.

Will walked off the bus following Erin Lindsay and Kelly Severide. The bus ride from the airport to the school had been a long one. Everyone was exhausted and in desperate need of a nap. Grabbing the hand of Natalie, Will headed up to the room he shared with Jay praying that his brother was busy and not there. Casey and Severide had asked him why he was rooming with "the dweeb" as they politely put it.

Will knew that they thought he was doing it out of pity, but he loved rooming with his brother. Despite being a little shorter than the rest and not as strong, Jay had the biggest heart Will had ever seen. He didn't treat Natalie like the other guys treated her, he was respectful. He talked to her like she was a human being, not like her only purpose in life was to be a cheerleader.

He felt bad leaving Jay alone, but he needed to get away. It was his way of grieving, he needed to forget. Both boys were close with their mother, but Jay and her had a special connection. Will didn't have that, nothing that made him want to stay. All of his friends were going away so why shouldn't he?

But while he was away he realized how much he missed Jay, how much Jay did for the group. It wasn't until after the group's first big party away that Will started to see what Jay did for them. He was always looking out for them. The day after a big party while they were at school, most everything had been cleaned up. Everyone who had passed out when Jay was there had pillows and blankets. He took care of them, despite them mistreating him. When Jay wasn't there, they had a huge mess to clean up and everybody woke up having slept horribly.

Will liked his friends but damn they were a bunch of morons. Nobody seemed to put two and two together. Except maybe Erin. She seemed confused when they woke up the next morning, but kept whatever was on her mind to herself. Will really liked Erin, up until the year they would be starting middle school he, Erin and Jay had been super close. But after that they sort of drifted apart. He and she were friendly now, but like most of their group she didn't pay much attention to Jay.

Which sucked for Jay. He had been so hopelessly in love with Erin since fourth grade, but he kept it to himself. Her dad, Hank Voight, and his friend, Alvin Olinsky, would have likely given him a talking to if he had said anything. So he kept quiet, and a few years after that they stopped talking. Will thought that might have been one of the toughest times in Jay's life, falling second to what happened recently to their mom.

That wasn't to say that Jay didn't have friends. He did. In fact everyone, minus Kelly, seemed to tolerate Jay if not secretly like him. He didn't really talk much, but Will knew why. It was because Jay was a smartass and everything he said was sarcastic. He was a goofball and would probably be considered a Class Clown if he actually talked. However their mom made sure that Jay was the well behaved one. He was respectful to teachers and was only his true self around those he could trust. That didn't mean he was rude to people. In fact it was quite the opposite, Jay was nice to everyone, even Severide. He treated everyone like he treated Natalie, which was something that made Will respect him more. His had a smile that was so genuine it was contagious.

With pretty much everyone behind him heading to their rooms, Will guided Natalie to his. Pulling out the key, he made sure to give a quiet knock to let Jay know he was coming in. What awaited him when he opened the door left Will shocked. For the first time in about eleven years Jay's stuff was not in their room. In fact there was nothing in his side of the room. Nothing to show that Jay Halstead had ever lived here.

XXXXX

Jay sort of felt bad for moving out without letting Will know, but what did he care anyway. He hadn't heard from him once since he left for his vacation. The only people he had actually heard from were Ruzek and Mouse. They had called him multiple times to make sure he was doing okay, and it helped. The filled him in on what was happening, how Erin and Kelly got into a fight and broke up. How they got back together the next day. It pissed Jay off, she deserved so much better than Kelly. He watched as he mistreated her day after day, how he repeatedly cheated on her. It made him sick, but it wasn't his place. She hardly looked at him, all he was known as was Will's brother or the other Halstead. Whatever that meant.

So here he was, about to start his senior year of high school. A lot had changed since everyone had last seen him. Instead of being that tiny kid, puberty hit him and it hit him hard. He had grown at least six inches and had put on about 15 pounds of muscle. All that growing had done him well and he now weighed about 10 pounds more than Kelly Severide, roughly speaking. His baby face had all but disappeared, still leaving him that goofy smile. Even his voice had gotten deeper, and Jay was pretty positive he was the better looking Halstead now.

He had managed to score a single room that opened up when two of the kids in their class moved out due to their parents moving states the previous year. He knew Kelly had been gunning for this room and was slightly please that the Headmaster had chosen him to get it. Being respectful had really paid off. He had already decided what he was going to do after school; he was enlisting. It wasn't something his dad was pleased about but he understood that it was Jay's decision.

He wanted to do something meaningful with his life. He didn't want to be a doctor like his father, Will wanted to do that. He wanted to serve his country and maybe when he got back he would become a policeman. He decided that he should probably sleep since he had an early morning and with that he quickly changed and climbed into bed.

XXXXX

Erin Lindsay was never one to be super early to class, even on the first day. But here she was fifteen minutes early, sitting by all of her friends before class started. Maybe it was the nerves of starting senior year, she didn't know, but they were all here. Everyone except Jay Halstead. He was normally the first one there, always a teacher's pet. At least that was what Severide said he was. To her, he was just being polite to the teachers. He was never one to talk back or fight back.

She admired the kid. Last she saw of him, he was still the small skinny kid she grew up with. She regretted not keeping in contact with him. He could have used another friend after his mom died. She felt awful but she couldn't really do anything without pissing Kelly off. He had always seen Jay as a threat and nothing anyone did could reassure him that he wasn't.

Erin saw Will pacing in the back of the classroom waiting for Jay. No one had seen him, and it was freaking Will out. She walked back there to place a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Hey we still have 10 minutes until class starts, he might have just overslept."

He rolled his eyes at her, "has Jay overslept for class once in his life? Unless he's sick, he's 15 minutes early."

She helped lead him to a chair, "I know he is, but he still might come."

Just as she said that the door opened and the teacher walked in. "Good morning class. I know it is a little early but would everyone please find a seat. I want to get to know you all today so the more time the better."

Erin had learned that sitting next to Kelly was a bad idea so she took the seat next Kim Burgess. Everyone else followed her lead and found seats. Leaving only a few seats in the back of the classroom open.

Before their teacher could begin talking, the door opened again and in walked Jay Halstead.

He glanced sheepishly at the teacher, "sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Not at all, we were just about to get started." Jay nodded at that before heading to the back of the room, giving Adam a fist bump when he sat down.

Erin couldn't believe it, Jay Halstead had become Jay Halstud. She couldn't even focus on what the teacher was going on about, all she could see was Jay standing up there next to him. His black V-neck t-shirt clinging to his chest perfectly. She knew she was in trouble.

The bell rang and everyone headed to P.E. since most were athletes the teacher left them alone to play games during the hour. She could see that it would be a battle during P.E., a battle of ego. Kelly was no doubt going to make sure Jay embarrassed himself during whatever game they were playing in order to make himself look better. She also knew that the girls would be on the side cheering rather than playing because they didn't want to risk them "getting hurt".

The game was basketball and Kelly made sure he and Jay were on opposite teams. He also made sure that he got all of his friends on his team, leaving Jay with some jocks but also some nerds. Since Kelly got to pick people first, Jay got to decide whether his team was shirts or skins. When Kelly told him he got to pick, all of the girls on the sideline started yelling skins. He looked at the girls then back at Kelly, and rather than getting flustered like he would have last year he quirked his eyebrow. "What the ladies want, the ladies get," he replied as he pulled off his t-shirt and jogging back to his team but not before sending a wink towards the girls.

Erin looked at all of the other girls and saw them eyeing Jay as well. He had definitely been working out and none of them were complaining. His shorts hung low enough that the girls could see and appreciate his v line. Not to mention the six pack that he had going as well as the summer tan. Damn puberty had blessed him. It was a close game with Jay and his team barely losing, but the thing that interested Erin Lindsay the most was how Jay played. Sure he was athletic, but he never yelled at his team. She could tell he didn't care that much about the game, he was just trying to have fun with his friends.

Severide on the other hand was acting like he had just won the state championship. He was walking around the gym all high and mighty but Jay just told him good game and headed into the locker room to get changed, surprising Kelly. He dropped the attitude shortly after and Erin smiled, glad someone was putting him in place.

XXXXX

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Kelly was being less obnoxious and Jay being more charming. When homeroom started Friday morning, the group sat at their normal seats. For the past few days, the teacher had been asking the group if they had any plans after high school and what they were. Erin, Sean, Kim, Adam, Antonio, Trudy and Kevin all wanted to enter the Police Academy. Brian, Natalie, Will, Collin, April, Sarah, Sylvie, Gabriella, and Leslie wanted to do something in the medical field. The rest of the jocks wanted to be firefighters. That left just Jay and Mouse who hadn't answered the question. The two avoided bringing it up, knowing their classmates wouldn't like it.

As the class period neared its end, the two thought they had managed to avoid being asked the question. Then Kelly Severide raised his hand.

"Yes Kelly?" asked their teacher.

"I just remembered that we were supposed to remind you to finish asking the 'What are your plans after school' question." He replied innocently, shooting a look at Jay, which did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

"That's correct, thank you Mr. Severide. Mr. Halstead and Mr. Gerwitz, since you two are the only ones left, what are your plans after high school?"

Jay stood up, clearing his throat before looking over at Mouse who gave him a small nod. "Well sir, Mouse and I are enlisting. We report to bootcamp for the Army Rangers right after graduation." He heard a small gasp go through the classroom before it went completely quiet. Not even Severide had anything to say, and with that the bell rang. Except nobody moved. All eyes were on Jay and Mouse and the two, feeling slightly uncomfortable, grabbed their bags and headed out. Since it was a friday, they only had to go to homeroom and had the rest of the day to do whatever they needed to do.

The two walked quickly to their rooms, giving each other a small nod before heading into their respective rooms. Jay hadn't even been in his for a minute before he heard a knock on his door. Sighing, he walked over to get it, figuring it was Will. It wasn't. Outside his door, eyes bright with unshed tears, stood Erin Lindsay.

XXXXX

Jay Halstead stood there, shocked, as she pushed her way into his room. Turning to face him, he could tell she was mad.

"Were you going to tell any of us if the teacher hadn't made you? Or were you just going to leave us not knowing where the hell you were?"

Jay let out a soft chuckle, "do you really care? You and I haven't had an actual conversation since sixth grade! Why in the hell would I tell you about what I'm doing after college?" He was getting pissed, she had no right to barge in here and make him seem like he was the bad guy.

"Jay…"

He motioned to the door, "I'm sorry but I think you should leave."

She saw that he was tense and knew that she wouldn't get him to open up today. Sighing she headed towards his door, "look there's a party tonight at the house if you feel up to coming, maybe we can talk." And with that she shut his door. He knew the house very well. What was once an abandoned house located in the woods behind the school became the place for his graduating class to hang out. He spent many nights there, making sure everyone was comfortable after they passed out after a party, despite hardly getting invited to any. And the kicker was that Kelly took all of the credit for taking care of them and cleaning up after parties, which frustrated the heck out of Jay.

Jay released the breath he was holding, sitting down on his bed. He had dreamed of the day, Erin Lindsay would talk to him again. He just imagined it would be about something different, not about his decision. He missed her so much, but what could he do? He couldn't go and declare his love for her when she was in a relationship with someone else. Especially when he didn't know if she felt the same way. Realizing he only had a few more hours until the party he decided to go for a run to clear his mind.

XXXXX

The party had started about an hour ago and there was still no sign of Jay. She had really hoped that he would come if she invited him, she needed to talk to him. She knew she looked petty by just now showing some interest in him, but Kelly had shown his true colors over break. Yes she was still with him, but she was going to be ended soon. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Kelly was unfaithful. But until this week, she didn't have anything to fight for. Now she realized she had Jay, and she was going to fight like hell to get him.

She had figured out during their trips that it had been Jay that had taken care of them after parties. Jay who made sure they all had a pillow underneath their heads at night and a blanket to keep them warm. Jay who party after party placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She didn't know why she had thought it was Kelly who did all of that, he was so wasted he probably didn't even remember what had happened the day before.

She planned on talking to Jay once they got off the bus after summer break, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then when she did see him he had almost become a different person, at least physically. She didn't want it to seem like she was just taking an interest in him because he had gotten more attractive. No a part of her had always been attracted to the kid, and that terrified her. It scared her so much that she could feel that much for someone when they were that young, that she sought comfort in the arms of another man.

And yeah she knew it looked bad, but she had always been a commitment phobe. She didn't know why, she just was. Maybe it had to do with her being told throughout her life that she wasn't good enough.

It wasn't her parents that told her this, rather everyone else. One woman in particular was named Bunny. She worked at the summer camp the group went to during break. It was after their first trip there that Erin stopped talking to Jay. Erin had developed a schoolgirl crush on Jay and Bunny sensed that.

Bunny had convinced her that a child of a doctor deserved better than being friends or more than friends with the child of a cop. Looking back on it now Erin realized how stupid that was, but she had genuinely believed it. Apparently Bunny had found out she was the child of Hank Voight. And given that she had a couple of run ins with him (the only reason she had this job was because she married the guy who ran it), Bunny decided to take it out on Erin.

Dating Kelly didn't help either. Sure the guy was good looking but damn he was an asshole. He made it seem like he was doing her a favor by being with her, that of all the girls he could have at the school he chose her. It was her fault for staying with him though. She thought he would change. Everytime he said he would do something differently, she believed him.

XXXXX

The party started over an hour ago and he was late. He knew it, but he didn't want to get there too early so he made his run a little longer than normal. Which was why he was late. Dressed in a button up long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans he walked through the door. The first person he saw was none other than Erin. Sitting at the table staring at the red solo cup in her hand, she hadn't noticed him yet.

So he walked towards her and sat across from her, "are you usually this fun at parties?"

He watched as her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Well normally I've had a few more drinks than this," she said teasingly before getting serious, "you want to get out of here? Take a walk?"

He swallowed nervously and nodded, following her out of the house.

"You know, I wanted to reach out when your mom died I just didn't know how," she said breaking the silence that surrounded them. "What are you supposed to say to someone you haven't talked to in a long time?"

He looked at her, "I don't know, anything. Something would have been better than nothing. It felt like no one cared. Because nobody else in this damn school knows what it's like. "

She nodded. "I do."

"What do you you mean?"

"My mom died three years ago, during the school year. Which was why I got to go to 'Disneyland' for a week, I was actually at her funeral. Nobody knows, except for you now."

He slowed their pace and grabbed her hand, "why didn't you tell anyone?"

She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the ground, "I didn't want the attention, ya know. It wasn't something I wanted going around the school. So I kept it to myself."

Without thinking, he pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Once again, she shrugged her shoulders, falling into the hug. The two stood there for a few minutes before they headed back to the party. That night Jay had help cleaning up the mess. Once the two were done making sure everyone was comfortable, Jay walked Erin back to her room.

The two caught up over everything that had happened with each other over the past few years. Erin explained what Bunny said and how that is what made her stop talking to Jay. Jay was as understanding as ever. He told her how he tried to transfer out of the school once Kelly started picking on him, but his dad convinced him to stick it out. After Jay left her at her room Erin promised herself that she was going to get to know Jay better and make up all of the years she had been a bitch to him.

XXXXX

Two weeks have passed since Jay and Erin talked at the party. They were always talking everyday and hanging out in one of their rooms after school. They were inseparable. Erin broke up with Kelly, but only the girls knew that. She didn't know why she didn't tell Jay about it. Maybe she was trying to make sure he wasn't trying to get into her pants, however Jay didn't seem like the type to do that.

It probably had more to do with her feeling like she didn't deserve him. Hell no one in the school deserved him. But they were all lucky that he stuck around. Everyone seemed to enjoy Jay more now that he was more outgoing, partially due to Erin making him hang out with the group.

Which was why he was at a football game in the rain on a Friday night instead of playing X-Box in his room like he wanted to. He was there partially because everyone else was there and partially because he knew it meant he would get to see Erin Lindsay in a cheer outfit.

The game went okay, the game really should have been a blowout, but the other team managed to make it a close game. After the game finished, Jay started walking back to his room expecting Erin to be waiting for Kelly. However he soon felt a hand grab his arm and turned to face Erin Lindsay.

"Hey, I thought you were going to wait for Severide."

She chuckled softly, "nah I ended things with him a little while ago."

She could see the relief wash over his face before frowning, "I'm sorry, that must have been difficult."

Shrugging her shoulders she answered, "Kinda but not really. It was like ripping a bandaid off, hurts for a second but you're glad once it's over."

He nodded and gave her a smile like he understood, which she didn't catch. As they continued walking she turned to face him, biting her lip nervously. 'So I was thinking if you would maybe like to get dinner with me sometime?"

Stunned he stopped walking before inwardly doing a fist pump and catching up with her. He didn't know if he was reading the situation correctly, but decided to put himself out there. "Like a date kind of dinner?"

She smiled at his nervousness, "definitely a date kind of dinner," she confirmed as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He flashed her a grin that made her knees go weak and led her back to their rooms, holding her hand the entire time. When he dropped her off at her room he placed a light kiss on her cheek, promising her that he would pick her up the next day for their date.

XXXXX

Erin didn't think she had ever been this excited for a date. She, Erin Lindsay, had managed to score a date with Jay Halstead, the Captain America of their school. By five she had already tried on several different outfits, none of which she thought Jay would like. The two had decided on dinner at six which meant leaving at five thirty to drive to wherever Jay was taking her. She finally settled on dark jeans, a cute top, a nice jacket and some cute boots. Jay knocked on her door shortly after she had chosen the outfit and led her out to his car. He chose dark jeans as well, along with a long sleeved button up and some nice dress shoes.

Erin had to admit that he looked hot, and the way he greeted her when he picked her up made her blush. He had told her at least five times since he guided her to the car that she looked beautiful, something she wasn't used to. He asked her if she liked the music, if the car was warm enough or if she wanted it colder. He was being the perfect gentleman and she loved it.

Dinner went amazingly. He took them to a small Italian restaurant that had delicious food. They shared stories about their lives, stuff that no one else knew about. They were at the restaurant for almost three hours before they decided to leave. He held her hand the entire way out to the car and opened the door for her.

She decided that he deserved a reward for being such a great guy, so when he stopped at her room she kissed him. But he didn't respond and she pulled away a little humiliated. Actually she was hurt, hurt that he didn't respond the way she thought he would. So she put up the walls that she had up over the previous years. She couldn't get a read on his face which made her accuse him of only doing this as a way of humiliating her to get back at Kelly. She didn't give him time to respond, before slamming the door in his face.

XXXXX

Jay walked back to his room defeated. Of course he wasn't doing this to get back at Kelly. But he had never had kissed a girl before, so he didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to laugh at him, that would have crushed him, so he just didn't respond. And it broke him. This was the girl he was in love with and he just hurt her.

He barely got any sleep the rest of the weekend and didn't leave his room. He knew their group probably already knew, since she was going to tell Gabby, who would tell Matt, who would tell Kelly who would tell everyone else. He really didn't want to face them until he absolutely had to. Mouse and Ruzek came and hung out in his room where they played video games.

Monday finally came around and when he entered homeroom, he was met with glares from everyone, other than Ruzek, Mouse and Will. Erin shot him a look that basically said "you thought you were clever, well now everyone thinks you're a douche". The class went by fairly well once it started. Once it was over gym happened. Jay had never been a huge fan of gym and now he really didn't want to be there.

The group separated into their respective locker rooms, with Jay stealing a glance at Erin before heading in. He knew she was going to tell everyone, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He silently headed to his locker, ignoring the looks from the guys. He was hoping that they wouldn't bring anything up, but of course Kelly was going to.

"So Jay," he started off, "I really don't appreciate you using my ex-girlfriend to get back at me. I mean sure I get that she can be kind of a bitch but…"

He didn't have time to finish he little speech before Jay's fist connected with his face, hard. "First of all Erin is not a bitch. Second, you didn't deserve her, ever." And with that he left the locker room, asking Will to tell the teacher that he got sick.

XXXXX

When the girls walked out of the locker room, the boys were already out and waiting for the teacher. The boys minus Jay. Erin scanned the room looking for him, but didn't see him. What she did she was Kelly's swollen face. When the girls asked him what happened all of the boys responded with "nothing happened."

After classes were done for the day Erin pulled Will aside. "What really happened?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "oh you know, Jay punched him."

"Wait, what?"

"Kelly was saying some not nice things about you in the locker room and Jay sort of snapped."

Erin looked down at her feet, "why? He made it pretty clear how he feels about me."

Will laughed, "are you being serious right now? Erin, Jay is completely in love with you. There is nothing he wouldn't do to make you happy."

"Yeah except kiss me."

"For being as smart as you are, you're kind of being a dumbass." He could see her getting offended and decided to explain it to her. "When you and Kelly first had sex, how experienced were you?"

"I don't understand how this has to do with anything, but neither of us had done it before."

"So neither of you were expecting it to be mind blowing?"

She was still confused, "no."

"Okay so let's say, Kelly had been really experienced and you weren't, How nervous would you have been?"

She shrugged, "More nervous." Then it clicked.

"Jay's never kissed anyone before, so that means he's probably never had sex before either. And you're the girl he's been chasing after for the last nine or ten years of his life, so he's probably terrified of you laughing at him if he doesn't do something the right way. Or that you won't enjoy it as much as he will, and he wants nothing more than to make you happy."

 _Shit_ she thought, _of course he wouldn't use me. Damn it, why didn't I actually stop to listen to him._ "I really messed this up, didn't I Will? He probably hates me right now."

"I think it would take a lot more to get Jay to hate you," he nodded towards where their rooms were located, "go talk to him. He wants you, hell he needs someone like you in his life. Especially if he enlists, you'll be the reason he comes home."

And with that she left, quickly making her way to his room. She honestly felt like the biggest bitch in the world right now. Here she had this guy who wanted her to think highly of him and she didn't see that. She had assumed that he was like her ex when he was nothing like her ex.

XXXXX

Jay was half heartedly working on homework when he heard a knock on his door. He was half tempted to ignore it, but he walked over to open it anyway. Standing outside his door, biting her lip was Erin Lindsay. He glanced down at her, any anger he had was pushed to the back of his mind.

"Hi." She said softly.

Leaning against the door, he matched her tone, "hey."

"Can we talk?"

Gesturing for her to come into his room, he nodded. She walked in and sat on his bed, with him joining her after he shut his door.

She grabbed one of his hands and began making small traces around it. She looked up at him, as he looked down sheepishly. "I talked to Will today, he told me everything…"

He interrupted her and stood up angrily, walking to his desk, "Of course he did."

She followed him and placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on the desk trying to calm himself. "Jay why didn't you tell me?"

"What the hell was I supposed to say Erin?"

She snuck under his arms so her back was to the desk and he was facing her. "anything Jay!"

"Cause that's so freaking easy."

She rolled her eyes, "It really is. All you have to say is 'Erin I've never kissed anyone' boom there, it's done."

"You don't get it, I mean have you seen you? You could have anyone in the school. Anyone in the school who could actually kiss you the way you deserved to be kissed." He said staring down at some random piece of paper on his desk.

She grabbed his face with her two hands, pulling him gently so he was looking at her and place a sweet kiss on his lips. "And you are the one person who I want to be kissing me. We have an a lifetime for you to be a good kisser, cause you're stuck with me now. I'll teach you all of my tricks," she told him, winking in the process.

He smiled at her shyly and leaned down to place another kiss on her lips. "You're too good to be true."

"Come on, it's getting late. I know there's a party but do you want to skip and just watch Netflix?"

"I never thought I'd see the day where Erin Lindsay turned down a party." He said grabbing his laptop, "do you want to go hook it up to the t.v. in the lounge?"

She let out a laugh as she guided him to his bed, "nope."

"Where do you want to watch it then?" He asked confused.

"Right here, in your bed, cuddling with you."

He swallowed nervously and she could see that, "don't worry, I'm not going to try anything. We can take things slow, until you're comfortable, but if you're going to be my boyfriend, you're going to have to get used to this. I would much rather do this than go party."

He quirked his eyebrow and smiled smugly, "your boyfriend huh?"

He watched as her face turned a bright shade of red before playing it cool. "Well I thought it was pretty obvious." She said as she began rummaging through his drawers and finding a pair of small sweats and a t-shirt. And with that she changed into them, right in front him.

"I think I need to go take a cold shower," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "just get into the bed. We'll find a comfortable position until it settles down." She said glancing down before smirking back up at him.

He climbed into the bed and she followed after him, curling into his chest as he pulled the blankets over them. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that right?"

She grinned up at him and gave him another gentle kiss, then turned her head to the screen and picking out a movie she wanted to watch.

He didn't care that they were watching some stupid chick flick as long as he got to hold his dream girl in his arms. He loved the way she laughed at the stupid things that were going on in the movie, the way she found a way to curl up even closer to him when she started getting tired.

"Hey do you want to go back to your room now? You look like you're about to pass out."

"S'okay, I want to sleep in here. With you. Unless you don't want that," she managed to slur out.

"There is no one else I would rather share my bed with," he said placing a kiss in her hair.

"Good cause I think I could get used to your body next to mine at night. And it'll be even better when we're both naked."

"And thank you for that one, I'm going to be spending a lot of time taking cold showers now that I'm with you now?"

She let out a snort, "Like you didn't have to before."

"Nah, I just took care of it myself." He replied suggestively.

"Great, so now you're telling me that you fantasized about me in the shower. Isn't that something you want to tell someone before you're in their bed. Makes you sound kind of stalkerish."

"Well I…" he began stuttering.

She sat up in the bed, "hey I was kidding. I sort of figured most of you guys do that with some of us around here. And I'm kind of glad that it was me and not someone else."

"It's always been you."

"You're so cheesy."

"But it works."

"Barely smartass." She said before leaning up to kiss him. When she tried to pull back a second later, he kept his lips on hers and mumbled, "maybe you should start teaching me now."

With that she deepened the kiss and surprisingly he caught on fast. Except unlike with Kelly, it wasn't like making out with a teenaged boy. It was sweet and intimate and something Erin hadn't experienced before. And she loved it. Both pulled apart minutes later, placing their foreheads together and smiling at the other person.

"You're beautiful, you know that right."

She looked down shyly and shrugged her shoulders, "sometimes it doesn't feel like I am."

"Well you are. Seriously you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen in my life."

She rolled her eyes, "you're only seventeen Jay."

"I know." He said, placing another kiss on her lips, before placing the laptop on his desk and turning off the light, pulling Erin in close to him.

XXXXX

Waking up the next morning for classes was hard. He didn't want to get out of bed, especially since he had Erin wrapped in his arms.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he said trying to wake her up.

"'Mornin baby," she replied tiredly.

"We have to get to class."

"Or we could skip?"

"As great as that sounds, we have a test today."

"Damn it." She mumbled as she got out of his bed, "what are you waiting for? Come on."

"Where are we going?" To say he was confused was an understatement.

"To shower, duh."

He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks, "like shower together?"

"Yep," she said as she opened the door to the bathroom, "are you coming?"

He didn't have to be told twice as he scrambled out of bed and followed her into the bathroom. He watched as she turned the water on and began to feel a little self conscious, which Erin picked up on right away.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, they took off their clothes and got into the shower, using every opportunity to soak up as much as they could of the other person's body.

They then headed to class after stopping by Erin's room to get her some new clothes. Jay's hung around her shoulder until they got to the hallway before the classroom. But he wasn't sure what she wanted, or how people would react. So he placed a kiss on the top of her head before making an excuse that he had to use the bathroom before class.

XXXXX

She was somewhat confused when he hurried away, but didn't think into it that much. It wasn't until he walked into class and gave her a small nod and smile did she realize what was happening.

After classes got over with, she headed over to his room hoping he would be there. They needed to talk, about everything. She saw the look he gave her in class, it was a look of want. He wanted to show her off to everyone but respected her enough not to do that, at least not until she was ready.

She knocked on the door and got no response, so she just let herself in after figuring out that the door was unlocked. What she noticed when she got inside was that the bathroom door was shut but it didn't block out the quiet groans that were happening from inside. She smirked as she heard him moan her name and rather than go in there she decided to make herself comfortable on his bed, after she locked the door.

When he came out of the shower a good fifteen minutes later she just glanced up at him, smirking, and winked. She watched as he turned a darker shade of red as it became obvious that she had heard him do what he had been doing.

He was embarrassed to say the least, "Erin I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

She rolled her eyes, "the only reason you should be embarrassed is if you had been thinking about a different girl. I saw the way you were looking at me today, I'm surprised you didn't leave at lunch to go take care of business."

He smirked, "how do you know I didn't?"

"Gross, I watched you while you ate with Mouse and Adam."

He walked over to her, towel hanging around his waist, and whispered into her ear, "That sounds sort of stalkerish Miss Lindsay, should I be worried?"

She wanted to say something witty back, but when she looked into his eyes and saw nothing only love, she couldn't. So she reached up to pull him down for a kiss.

As it became more heated, he got onto the bed with her, hovering over her. They broke apart minutes later, foreheads on each other and eyes gazing into the other set. She didn't stop him when he pulled her into a sitting position and pulled off her shirt. Even though he had seen her naked earlier that day, any sight of her made him catch his breath.

She was patient with him, despite her need for him. She showed him how she liked things, where to kiss, but she also made sure he was enjoying himself as well. It was insanely intimate, and probably the best she had ever had, even though he had never done it before. He could have just made it about him and his first time, but he didn't. He held off so that she could find her release. He grinned at her and placed gentle kisses on any piece of bare skin he could find while she panted out his name.

For someone who had never had sex before, he sure did have a lot of stamina. But he didn't push it and when it looked like she was content and getting tired he didn't beg for her to go another round. Instead he carried her to the bathroom so they could get clean from the day's escapades.

The intimacy the two shared was incredible. They were so vulnerable and open around the other that they knew they could make this relationship work. What made Erin feel so safe around Jay was that he made sure she felt loved.

XXXXX

Over the next few weeks, the duo got even closer. Even though they had only been dating for a month, it seemed like they had been dating forever. Everyone had accepted them together and everyone seemed to be happy about it.

They saw the sneaky glances that they threw towards one another. They saw how they held each others hand whenever they could. At parties they saw how Jay made sure Erin was in his line of sight at all times. How when she started going from just a bit tipsy to more than just a bit tipsy he was right there holding onto her.

It wasn't difficult to see the love the two had for one another. Especially since Jay agreed to go on the school Christmas trip, which was something he never did in the past. Most of the time, he chose to go home and spend the holiday's with his mom, which he couldn't do this year.

But that didn't mean that they didn't have bad days. Sometimes one of them would just put walls up and create arguments over the littlest things. A defense mechanism. For Jay it usually happened when he started to miss his mom and thought about his future. He knew that joining the Rangers was going to suck for Erin, so he tried to push her away. For Erin it was usually when she thought about her past and how Jay could do way better than her.

However this usually never lasted long as they could see right through the walls that the other person built. Most nights after their fights they spent cuddling in Jay's room, whispering to the other how much they meant to the person and how they could make this work.

Because they could, this was Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay. Despite all of the shit that had happened in their lives, they found their way to one another. And they would be damned if they let anything get in the way of that.

 **Wow so this has been the longest thing I have ever written. I was thinking about making it a short series of one-shots based in this AU. I definitely want to write one where they're at the cabins for Christmas and I had a couple of other ideas. I would love all of your feedback about the story and whether you would like me to continue. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
